Unexpected Revelations
by Maxy Steel
Summary: “Relax?! This isn’t something you can just calmly analyze!! If someone we know hears about this, just imagine the damage to our reputations!! People probably saw us leaving together..." *WARNING: Shonen-ai content!!*


_A.N.- Yay! My first fic in soooooooooo long! It's short, but oh, well. Be warned, this fic is **shonen-ai**. For anyone who doesn't know what that means, it's guy/guy, boy-love, in a neat and tidy single word: homosexuality. I'd put in all of my friend's ways of explaining it, but I think I've made my point. If that kind of thing bothers you, then don't read this. Trust me, you don't want to flame me. Anyway.... on with the show!!_

  


_General disclaimer: Max Steel belongs to many companies, Kids' WB!, two different computer animation companies, and a whole mess-o corporate executives. This story is my personal work derived from my inner child getting hold of an Uzi and obliterating my good side._

  


**UNEXPECTED REVELATIONS**

BY:

Maxy Steel 

  


Sleepy dark brown eyes grudgingly creaked open, and blinked reflexively against the sunlight streaming through the window on his right, positioned expertly to that the beam went right into his eyes, and their owner automatically rubbed at said eyes, trying to clear away the bluriness that only prescription lenses could fix. Berto's hand groped around the vaguely rectangular blurb he assumed was a table, wincing slightly as his back popped protestingly in response to being forced to twist after spending the night in a cheap motel bed. The Hispanic man's hand froze in mid-grope. A motel was bad. A cheap one was worse. Instantly, his fingers hit the sturdy frames of his glasses, and jammed them on his face in a hurry, almost poking himself in the eye. Being careful to not glance around the room, Berto fixed his gaze on the beaten up parking lot outside his window, wracking his brain frantically for some idea of what happened the previous night. There had been a party. One of those college things Max was forever dragging him off to, because Rachel refused to go and place herself in the position to be hit on by drunk, male, just barely adults, and because he was a pushover. It had actually been fun, they'd managed to avoid the druggies that seemed to live at parties, and Josh had only gotten into one small fight. However, the funny taste in his mouth, and slight headache, suggested that at least one beer had found it's way down his throat. It didn't explain the soreness in a few choice places, unfortunately. That was a problem. Berto's train of thought derailed violently, as he felt the bed shift and creak, followed by a sleepy mumble. So, there _was_ another person in the room. In the bed with him. This was very bad. Summoning all his courage, the Hispanic scientist slowly turned his body to see who it was. His heart stopped. Instead of a stranger, like he'd been half-expecting, Berto looked up on his best friend, Max Steel, stretched out beside him. To add to the shock, Max was unconsciously, but rather blatantly, displaying the fact that he was nude. With a shocked half-squeaked yelp that sounded funny in his own ears, Berto reeled and fell off the bed. One hand, while flailing and trying to find an anchor, caught a pillow, and brought it down with him. The Hispanic teenager hit the floor backside first with a thump. About this time, he realized that he was naked as well, and jerked the pillow over his lap, just ask Max sat up, yawning. The older agent processed the situation much faster than his partner, and within seconds, was moving to drop off the bed, on Berto's side. He just barely had time to grab the bed sheet before landing, the material pooling in his lap as he hit the floor beside Berto. The two boys blinked at one another for a moment. 

"Hi," Max offered finally, wiggling his toes. The other boy blinked at him dumbly. "Ahh... I bet you're wondering what happened last night that ended up with us waking up in bed together sans clothes," the blue-eyed teenager continued, absently fiddling with the sheet draped over his legs. 

"I can guess what happened. However, I'd prefer to continue this conversation with pants on," Berto replied a little stiffly. 

"I think they went behind that chair..." Max replied, getting up and checking, securing the sheet around his waist as he moved. A moment later, he came back, holding Berto's jeans in one hand, his sheet in the other. "You're not mad, are you?" Max asked, a little hesitantly, holding out the pants. Berto sighed at the puppy-dog expression, and took the offered garment. 

"I don't know. This is a little sudden," he replied, standing. For a moment, he looked as if he was going to ask the older agent to turn around, but it occurred to him that if all the evidence around them meant anything, it wasn't anything Max hadn't seen before. He dropped the pillow, and set about squirming into the jeans. When he looked up, Max had found his own jeans, and gotten into them. 

"Feel better?" the taller boy asked quietly, dropping lightly onto the bed. 

"A little," the dark-haired teenager replied, then turned and looked out the window. Th sun had hidden behind a cloud, as if fearful of the events that might transpire now. The blue-eyed boy sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair, then got up, and padded over to his Hispanic partner. A brief moment of hesitancy, then he leaned forward, and draped his arms around Berto's shoulders, resting his chin on the shorter man's left shoulder. 

"I think we need to talk about a couple of things, Berto," Max said calmly, not the slightest hint of anger or confusion in his voice. The younger agent jumped when the muscular arms came around him, but forced himself to relax, a little. 

"Uh... Max...." he mumbled, looking down at the strong arms hanging so casually, yet intimately, over his shoulders and down his torso. The lighter-haired agent blinked, looked down, then removed his arms, but didn't back off. 

"Well, I figured that since, y'know... I mean, we did have sex, more than once, by the feel of it, so I thought that was okay," the older teenager offered, a bit lamely. Berto shook his head slightly. 

"It's okay, it's just... I don't know!!" he started to soothe, then suddenly blurted out, voice rising on the end. Max placed his hands firmly on his partner's shoulders. 

"Bro, you need to relax. Nothing's processing because you're too wound up--" the older agent started to speak, but stopped as his Hispanic partner suddenly whirled out of his hands. The dam broke. 

"Relax?! This isn't something you can just calmly analyze!! If someone we know hears about this, just imagine the damage to our reputations!! People probably saw us leaving together..." the dark-eyed boy kept talking, the words flowing into Spanish. 

"Berto!!" Max shouted suddenly, taking two quick steps and catching the younger man by the shoulders. He gave him a firm but gentle shake, then, without warning, pressed his lips to the Hispanic boy's, good and hard. Both gasped when they parted a long moment later. 

"Whoa...." the dark-eyed teenager managed drunkenly, feeling slightly disoriented from having his panic attack so abruptly expelled from his form. 

"Thank you," the older agent cracked a warm grin. His face sobered a bit. "Now, will ya listen for a minute?" he asked calmly. A slight pause, then Max hugged the shorter teenager to his chest, resting his chin on Berto's head. "Okay, the way I see it, we have two clear choices. One, we go on with life, and pretend that this was just an accidental roll in the hay. Which will be hard, since we kinda have to see each other everyday," the older boy began, the slight edge to his voice indicating that he didn't like this idea much. 

"What's option two?" Berto piped, a little muffled as his face was pressed into the hollow of Max's neck. The other agent smiled. 

"Or option two, we admit that this was more than just sex. And then we see where that takes us," he finished in a more mellowed tone. He held the younger man for a moment longer, then let him go. "It's more or less your call," he added quietly. The younger agent snorted softly. 

"Oh, thanks. Wow, we must have gotten smashed last night. I can't think of any other way for how this could have ended up," the dark-eyed agent commented, plopping down on the bed. Max sat down beside him. 

"I wasn't drunk, Berto. And I watched you the whole time. You only had one beer," he explained seriously. The Hispanic head snapped up. 

"Really?" he asked, surprised. His older partner nodded slightly, grin spreading across his face. The blue-eyed teenager started to fiddle the sheet pooled by his foot. "Well, if that's the case, then I'm all for option number two," Berto said suddenly, then blushed bright red. A wide smile exploded on Max's face. 

"Well then... are you busy next Friday night?" he asked brightly, even a little hopefully. The other boy laughed softly. 

"I'm sure I could squeeze you in," the younger agent assured, grinning. Then, on impulse and new found courage, he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the other boy's mouth. Max caught his shoulder as he tried to pull back, and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the smaller form. The Hispanic boy's arms slipped up to circle the older teenager's, drawing their bodies closer. The sun-blocking cloud moved, and the new lovers were bathed in the warm beam. 

  


_Well, there we go. First Max Steel shonen-ai! *grins* Well, someone had to do it, so how about someone who's got experience in same-gender relationships? My apologies to anyone who was offended, but then, I did put ample warnings up. So no flaming, okay? Catch ya later! Luv ya all!_

-Maxy Steel 


End file.
